


No Sweets For Dean

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: My Destiel Bingo entries 2018! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Fluff, M/M, Nephilim, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “You promised me, Dean,” Cas had warning in his voice.Dean squinted over at Cas, not understanding.  “I promise you a lot of things, babe, you have to be more specific.”  He grinned and felt around for his bifocals.  “Oh, shit, you weren’t supposed to see those.”“Well, you didn’t hide them very well,” Cas hobbled to the trashcan and tossed the offending package in.  “And...they’re gone.”“Aw, man!” Dean whined, flopping back on the bed like a well-aged child.  “It was just one or two,” he sighed wistfully.





	No Sweets For Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Final entry for Destiel Bingo! This means I have five in a diagonal (including the free space) and have a BINGO!!!! woo hoo! I never win anything lol
> 
> In celebration of this momentous occasion, I wrote a G-rated fic, my very first non-explicit one, full of tooth-rotting sweetness.

No sweets for Dean

Castiel sat up in bed slowly, ignoring the creaking in his bones. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, checking the clock. 5 am. Still early. He looked to his right at the sleeping figure in the bed next to his, and swung his legs over the edge and settled them into his slippers. The arches of his feet hurt when he put his weight on them; that was a new item to add to the list of complaints that seemed a mile long. He sighed and grabbed the bed rail, hoisting himself up, trying not to make a groan, and grabbed his cane and shuffled to the bathroom. After standing there for an eternity pissing, he washed his hands and put his teeth in, studying his face in the mirror.

The lines around his eyes were deep, but his familiar ‘beautiful blues’ (as Dean called them) peered back, the exact same bright hue as always. He had a scruff on his chin, but it wasn’t worth shaving- his hands were shaky in the morning anyway, before his pills. His smile lines were deep, and his chin was sagging a little now, but Dean said he was as handsome as the day they met, in that barn, some 40-odd years ago. Or was it 45? It didn’t matter, time had passed, they’d grown old, and despite the odds, were still alive. Cas had an aging vessel- the cost of remaining by Dean’s side- and Dean himself had a ‘bum ticker’ as he called it, and a laundry list of aches and pains from decades of hunting by Cas’s side. 

Cas left the bathroom and wandered over to the kitchenette. They weren’t allowed to have a stove in their room- not after the hamburger fire- but the coffee pot was fine, and the electric kettle did the job as well. He carefully made a half a pot- Dean had to cut down on coffee because of his heart, and what a fight that had been! There was mud slung from the early 2000’s in that war, and Dean even brought up April, the dead reaper. To be fair, Cas had called him ‘a washed up man-whore’, so he had it coming. In the end, a half pot (mixed decaf and regular grounds, but that was Castiel’s secret) was the compromise, and life in their little room went back to normal.

Cas looked over where Dean was still asleep in his bed. He was snoring softly, the hum of the nebulizer quiet in the dim light of morning. They had tried to sleep in one bed after moving into Shady Oaks Retirement Center, but Dean had twin beds installed while Cas was in a knitting class, and after one night without Dean stealing his blankets, it was heaven, and he slept so well, he was on board. They would giggle and share a bed on special nights, rails on the sides up so they didn’t roll off. Sex was always on the table, but usually forgotten in the midst of deep conversation and silliness, soft exchanges of kisses being enough some days. 

Cas was looking for the teabags when he spied a package of cookies shoved in the back of the cabinet. He snatched them up.

“Dean,” he growled, ready to go on the warpath, “wake up.”

“Mmmgh, Poughkeepsie,” Dean mumbled, snorting and rolling to sit up.

“You promised me, Dean,” Cas had warning in his voice.

Dean squinted over at Cas, not understanding. “I promise you a lot of things, babe, you have to be more specific.” He grinned and felt around for his bifocals. “Oh, shit, you weren’t supposed to see those.”

“Well, you didn’t hide them very well,” Cas hobbled to the trashcan and tossed the offending package in. “And...they’re gone.”

“Aw, man!” Dean whined, flopping back on the bed like a well-aged child. “It was just one or two,” he sighed wistfully.

“One or two could have devastated your blood sugar and you’d be dead as a doornail,” Cas scolded, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Oh, shut up. Just because you have a superior pancreas doesn’t mean you can insult mine.”

Cas looked up from his tea making. “What? That doesn’t even make any sense, Dean. Where are my readers?”

“On top of the coffee pot,” Dean knew without even looking.

“Oh yes, thank you,” Cas said placidly before returning to his rant. “Once again your argument is without merit.”

“Your face is without merit,” Dean grumbled as he stood after the third try, straightening up and waiting a few more minutes to start walking, making his own shuffling path to the bathroom. 

Cas rolled his eyes, smirking to himself. They drove each other nuts, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Cas,” Dean called from the bathroom, “you seen my other bridge? I only have the lower one.”

“By your seat.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, I took them out last night…” Dean leaned out the door and waggled his eyebrows at Cas. “For a whole lot of lovin’.”

Castiel blushed and huffed a laugh. “That was a complete waste of a pill. You fell asleep halfway through.”

“Did I?” Dean said, smiling. “Have to make it up to you later. Maybe I’ll take out my lower dentures too,” he cackled at the scowl on Cas’s face. 

Cas sighed in mock exasperation. He looked on fondly as Dean began a loud off key rendition of _Whole Lot of Lovin’_. 

“Dean, we have neighbors!”

 

“You didn’t seem so concerned about them last night,” Dean smirked and shuffled to his side of the double-wide recliner. It was facing the 85” television, a gift Dean got from Cas for his 80th birthday. Dean still complained the picture was too small to read words on, but his eyesight was terrible.

Cas poured Dean a cup of black coffee, a tea for himself, and left his cane by the sink, his feet already starting to feel better. He sat Dean’s coffee near his elbow next to the laptop and pile of cell phones with large-lettered labels taped to them. He took his tea and lowered himself carefully into his seat. Dean clicked the news on while Cas opened his own laptop and getting to work. He was writing his fifteenth book, a story about a boy born into the twenty-first century, a boy with powers. It read like sci-fi, but no one had to know he was just documenting their lives, one book at a time. Jack would be by to visit later with those sugarless donuts Dean found acceptable, and he’s show him what he had so far. Jack was still hunting, of course, not having aged at all. He spent time in in Heaven, keeping up with Gabriel and Sam (who never officially died, per se), and hunting on earth, picking up cases when they came in. Dean and Cas worked the phones, much as Bobby did in the old days, ever since retirement. 

Dean flipped the news channels, looking for cases, but stalled for a while on a Dr. Sexy rerun marathon. Cas smiled to himself as he opened a new tab on his laptop- his story could wait and the police scanners could monitor themselves for awhile- and googled local flower shops. He and Dean’s anniversary was coming up, and he wanted to surprise him with something nice. 

His FaceTime dinged.

“That Claire?” Dean asked, his eyes not leaving Dr. Sexy’s handsome face on the screen.

Cas clicked on the app. Claire’s kind face filled the screen.

“Hey Cas! Is Dean there?”

Cas smiled at their adopted sorta-daughter. “He’s right here, would you like some privacy?”

“No, no, this concerns you too.” She grinned, taking at least 10 years off her face, giving a peek of the mischievous young girl he’d met all those years ago.

Cas turned the laptop so he and Dean were in the frame together. Dean glanced over, blinked and smiled, pausing the television to give her his full attention.

“Guess what?” Claire asked excitedly.

“We’re grandmas!” Kaia pushed Claire out of the frame and squealed excitedly.

“Hey, I was gonna tell them,” Claire’s amused voice chimed from beyond view.

“Holy shit!” Dean exclaimed, looking at Cas, a childlike wonder in his voice, never failing to make Cas love him just a little harder.

“That’s amazing, sugarpop!” Cas smiled warmly at Kaia, his chest bursting with pride then tightening with the way tears were forming in his other adopted daughter’s wide dark eyes. 

“Oh, hell, don’t cry,” Dean sniffed, looking around his messy side table for a tissue. Cas absently handed him one and grabbed one for himself. No one had warned him that having human emotions meant they would soften with age, and he and Dean would cry at literally anything sweet they saw. 

Claire kissed her wife’s face and pushed her to the side. “Sorry about her, she’s been jumping around the house exciting the dogs since dawn.”

“So?” Cas asked, wiping his nose. “How’s Mary?”

“Our little girl is just fine,” Claire assured him. “She was in labor for only about six hours-”

“Like twenty less than I had to go through-” Kaia interrupted.

“-and is resting now. We’re heading to the hospital as soon as we get off the phone. Mary wants us to swing by and pick you up. Can you be ready in thirty minutes?”

Dean grabbed the laptop and held it too close to his face. “Well? Is it a boy or girl?”

Claire smiled wiggling her eyebrows, for a second reminding Cas so much of Dean that his heart swelled. “There’s only one way to find out!”

“You mean you don’t know either.” Dean narrowed his eyes, biting on his grin.

Kaia burst out laughing. “I told you, you can’t bullshit a bullshitter.”

Dean pointed a finger at Kaia. “And don’t you forget it. Okay, we’ll be ready in a jiff. I love you two! See you!” He handed Cas his laptop back.

“We love you see you soon, pumpkin.” Cas grinned widely, tears streaking down his face.

“Stop, Cas, you’re gonna get me all started again,” Claire rolled her eyes and made a kissy face. “Muah, we love you too.”

The window closed and Cas shut the laptop quickly before Dean could see the flower shop page. He’d save that misson for later.

There was a lot of excited banter as they slowly got dressed, throwing on a few extra layers- South Dakota hadn’t gotten the memo about spring starting- and they made their way to the lobby to sign out. 

A short car trip and elevator ride later, Cas and Dean stood with their daughters looking at their great-grandson bundled in their granddaughter’s arms. Jack was already there, smiling blissfully and chatting with the baby’s father, a young hunter name Carlos that loved Mary to the moon and back. 

Cas approached Mary’s side and felt the throb of grace from the tiny quarter-nephilim, and dropped carefully into the seat beside the hospital bed. He was tiny and perfect, just like Mary was, 22 years ago, and his eyes were a startling blue. Cas blinked, and the tiny new human blinked back and yawned, his pink gums stretching wide. His eyes drifted shut, and his breathing slowed. Cas was overcome by love in that moment, always surprised by how much emotion he could feel for a human he just met. 

“So?” Dean asked, in his turbo-excited indoor voice whisper, “what’s his name?”

“James Winchester Looking-Horse.” Mary whispered, looking back and forth between her grandfathers. “Or Jimmy.”

Cas and Claire gasped at the same time, Claire coming over to hold Cas’s hand. It was a tiny miracle and a beautiful gesture. 

Kaia squeezed into the bed next to her daughter, wrapping her arm around both mother and child. “I’m so proud of you, _cik’ala_ ,” she whispered, “I am so proud of you, my strong woman. You will be such a good mother to this little _wakan_ angel.”

“ _Pilamaya_ , Mommy, I love you.” Mary whispered back. 

Carlos came over and hugged Cas and Claire, dropping a kiss on his tired wife’s head. 

“Do you need a break? Pop and Mama are coming by in a while, and that means half the rez too, so would you like to sleep a little?” Carlos asked.

“Ugh, yeah. I’m wiped out!” Mary complained. “If it wasn’t for Dad, I’d be friggin’ dead, for sure. Nephilim birth is no joke!”

“Tell me about it,” Kaia rolled her eyes. She, of course, was the only other one in the room who could relate. Jack was Mary’s biological father (through donation to Kaia and Claire), and helped safely deliver Mary when she was born. He knew from his own birth how to prevent losing the mother during labor. It helped that the baby wasn’t born fully grown.

Baby Jimmy started snuffling and rooting on his mom’s chest, a sure sign he was ready to nurse.

Dean saw it too. “That’s it, we’re out!” He stood slowly and made a round of hugs, ending with the baby and mom, shuffling out of the room.

“It’s a natural, beautiful thing, Dean,” Cas called after him, not for the first time about breastfeeding.

“And I already told you, babe, that it makes me feel like the world’s oldest grandpappy to see it, so bye!” he called back.

The room laughed, and Cas was helped up by his grandson-in-law and guided to the door. He was a wonderful boy, and Cas and Dean loved him as their own family. In fact, the whole Looking-Horse family on the rez had become close with Dean and Cas in their quest to destroy evil from the earth. 

“Well, I suppose I should get back to the phones,” Cas sighed, his voice breaking with emotion as he looked around the room at the family who had made him whole. “The world won’t save itself,” he said, along with most everyone else reciting his most frequent sentiment.

He grinned and turned to his husband. “That was…” he couldn’t find words to explain the fullness in his heart.

“I know, me too, Cas,” Dean kissed his wrinkled cheek. “Me too.”

There was a crackling of gold light, and the scene around Castiel deteriorated, leaving him standing in the middle of the sandbox portal to Heaven. There was an arc of grace flowing through Kelly Kline, from the unborn baby nephilim inside her, through where she had clasped his hand mid-battle.

Cas knew exactly what he had to do.

Sam ran toward Cas, yelling his name, Dean with him. The remaining Prince of Hell, Dagon, reached out to smite Cas, a cruel smile curling on her face.

Cas easily blocked her power, a peaceful calm settling over him. 

Dagon winced, looking at the angel with trepidation. “How-?”

“Call it a miracle,” Cas said simply. He reached out a single hand and felt a force of new, fresh grace- not of his own- flow through his arm and destroy the demon in front of him. He barely heard her screams as she melted away.

Dean and Sam were standing up from where Dagon had presumably thrown them, approaching Cas with caution. He nodded at them.

“Cas?” Sam asked, face etched with worry. “What was that?”

“It was...um, it was me.” He responded, unable to look at Dean, knowing what he knew now, and what he’d have to do to get there. “But it was also...” He looked at Kelly who was still glowing a bit. 

Cas finally rose his eyes to meet Dean’s. The hurt there was immense and Cas was stepping toward him involuntarily. It was all he could do to not kiss him, tell him everything would be okay.

 _They are not ready, father,_ a tiny voice whispered in his heart, _they won’t understand. Not yet._

“You’re hurt,” he said to the absolute love of his life, the only man who ever really mattered. He touched Dean’s arm, wanting to feel him beneath his fingertips, more than just a touch to the forehead this time. The baby’s voice was almost audible as he healed Dean’s arm, ringing beautifully around them.

“Thank you for coming to fight for us,” Cas said serenely, looking at both brothers.

Dean looked confused. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” Cas told him, having trouble putting the love he felt in his heart in words. “I’ve been so lost. I’m not lost anymore. And I know now that this child must be born with all of his power.”

Sam was edging closer. “You can’t actually mean that.”

“Yes, I do.” Cas assured. “I have faith.” He looked at Kelly. “We have to go.”

“Hey Cas, wait a second,” Sam said frantically. “Wait, hold on, just-”

“You just have to trust me,” It broke Cas’s heart a little that the brothers were quick to dismiss his words.

“No, no, no,” Dean shook his head, fear filling his eyes. “Wait. Okay, whatever that thing did to you, we’re not just gonna let you walk away.”

Cas’s heart lurched when he remembered the way future Dean looked at him when he found out he was going to be a great grandfather. He had to make sure they got there, no matter the cost.

“Yeah,” Sam chimed in, “that’s not gonna happen.”

“Yes, it is.” Cas reached up and touched Sam’s forehead, thinking fondly about Gabriel, relieved he was truly alive, and how odd it was that he and Sam were to be together.

Sam inhaled sharply when Cas’s fingers met his skin, and he collapsed in the sand.

Cas turned to Dean, his heart sinking. _It’s okay father, he will still love you,_ the baby’s voice whispered.

“Don’t,” Dean pleaded as Cas touched his forehead, letting him fall to the sand as well. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas mumbled to the prone form of the man he loved dearly. He turned and lead Kelly back to his truck, and helped her in.

She turned to him, hand caressing her belly. 

“What did he tell you?” She patted her baby bump soothingly.

Cas blinked, trying to hold his stoic demeanor. He knew Kelly wouldn’t survive the birth. He knew Jack would have a difficult time figuring out who he was, who he wanted to be. He knew he would have to leave Dean, but somehow would come home to him. He knew all these things, but that was unimportant. 

The only thing that mattered was Kelly and the baby’s safety.

“He didn’t tell me. He showed me. The future.”


End file.
